


Time Split

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Future History in Other Words, Gen, Hari Seldon would be proud., Identity Reveal, Pyschohistory, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After the whole latest episode's fiasco, Ava Sharpe travels to a bar to get drunk and runs into an old, so to speak enemy of Sara.





	Time Split

“You know, maybe you shouldn't drink so heavily. Your liver is important.” The man spoke as he sat down across from Ava Sharp, who was nursing a stuff drink, her second of the night.

She groaned. “Oh, crap. Not you.”  
“I'm a little hurt, Mom. You don't call. You don't write. It's like I've done something horrible to make you disown me or something.” The man grinned.

“OH, for Christ’s sake!” Ava grumbled.

“Well, I've never met him, but I think he was real!” The man chuckled.  
“I just, really, this whole series of events could not get any more awkward. I have to lie to Sara, about everything. I had to pretend I didn't know the clone Apocalypse was a thing. She'll hate me forever. Which is ironic.” Ava grumbled.

“Well, I don't know. Compared to some people in her life, you've only lied through your teeth to her.” The man shrugged. 

Ava groaned. “I am not going to get relationship advice from you of all people.” 

“Hey, hey, I'm your son, you know I only want what's best for you.” He shrugged.

“Go to hell.” Ava groaned.

“I feel like I'm already there. I mean, my own mother hates me because my future self tried to kill her girlfriend.” The man frowned.

“You're not going to confuse me with time travel. I know exactly how things have to play out. Sara can't know anything about what will happen. Not until it's the right time.” Ava frowned.

“Oh, I understand how bad it would be if linear time were to jump off the tracks.” The man nodded.

“I don't hate you for what your future self will do, I hate you for what you've done all on your own.” Ava spoke.

“I've made my peace with being who I am. I didn't want to be it either. But I knew I had to. Destiny sometimes is inescapable.” The man spoke.

“There are days where I wish things didn't have to play out like they need to.” Ava frowned.  
“Oh, I understand that. I mean, I wish I could change events that will happen to me in the future, but I can't, because they're set in stone. They can't be changed. Changing them, changing my destiny? It would rip apart the multiverse!” The man shivered.

“Your destiny is probably more confusing than anything else.” Ava frowned.

“Indeed. Not many people can say they get killed by their own great-great-great-great-great-whatever grandfather shooting themselves, erasing them from existence.” The man grinned.

“Oh, shut up, Eobard.” Ava groaned.  
“Alright, mother.” Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, frowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Eobard THawne is a bit of a living paradox in the comics, Barry could kill him as a baby and he'd still be alive to annoy him. :) Not that Barry would, but the point remains.  
> So I can see the Show's version knowing how events will play out from basically the very beginning.
> 
> Including his own destiny, his future Time Remnant's antics with the Spear of Destiny, etc.
> 
> He's smart after all. I think he might get it from his mother. :)


End file.
